Checkout
by Kamie-Chan
Summary: "How much is that?" "How much is what? My shirt?" "No, your heart." "...Would you stop with the checkout pickup lines already." Set in AU Where Sakura is now a returning customer while Sasuke just wants to finish his shift with his sanity intact. SasuSaku Drabble series.


A/N: Hey guys, so I'm not sure if you've noticed but this is probably my third story within a short amount of days! I'm surprised I'm writing so much but I have so many SasuSaku feels right now I just have to keep on writing! That and I thought this idea was hilarious (I have a strange sense of humor), I was gonna leave it on one chap but I think I can make quite a few of these. Let me know if you want me to continue! Sakura might be a bit ooc/aka fangirl.

Also! Summary description is for a future chapter!

Cover image is not mine. I do not own Naruto in any way.

Here's the guide for future chapters:

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

"Speech"

* * *

**Checkout**

-Change-

* * *

When Sakura first met him, the man of her dreams, she swore it was love at first sight. She knew that line was the most overdone cliche in history but she couldn't stop herself from comparing the age old romance classic to what she was feeling right now. The ridiculously handsome male in front of her looked as if he was meant to be a model. His ink colored hair was mussed and spiked to the back of his head, if it were anyone else she would have joked that it looked like the back end of a duck, but he pulled off the style effortlessly. Everything about him oozed masculinity and appeal, and she was more than happy to bask in it.

It must have been fate she decided to herself. Why else would the both of them be right there, together, at that precise location, in this moment of time?

As they continued to stand facing each other, she stared deeply into his dark onyx eyes before he looked down. His bangs created a curtain which blocked her view, much to her dismay.

When he finally did look back up, he returned her stare with a stern one of his own. Sakura swore she felt her face getting warmer by the second. If she had a mirror nearby she knew without a doubt her face would look like a tomato. The pinkette was so distracted she only belatedly realized that his gorgeous lips were moving.

_'He's talking to me!'_ Though sadly, she didn't catch a word of what he said. Blinking owlishly as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"H-huh?" She asked breathlessly, mentally kicking herself that she sounded dumb in front of him. His dark eyebrows drew downwards into a small frown before he spoke again.

"Your bill... it's $44.80." He reiterated slowly, as if he was talking to a small child. She didn't miss the annoyed undertone to his smooth voice. For extra emphasis he pointed a long finger at the display screen between them that showed the amount she owed.

"R-right! Sorry. Um..." Sakura babbled, clearly flustered as she dove a hand into her handbag to retrieve her pink wallet. Relieved that she found a fifty dollar bill. "Here you go." She held it out to him. As his large hand reached out to retrieve the bill from her hand, his warm fingers grazed softly against her skin, causing her to blush even further at the contact.

His frown worsened when he noticed her reaction to him, making her avert her eyes in embarrassment. As he turned to place the money in the till Sakura eyed the name tag that was pinned onto his shirt.

_'So his name is Sasuke huh? Nice name.'_

Sasuke turned to face her again and he held out her change in a clenched fist, this time it looked like he wanted her to hold out her hands underneath said fist so he could drop it without her having to touch him. Sakura had the sinking feeling this guy was not fond of her. _At all_. Eep she needed to escape his glare!

"Keep the change!" Sakura stammered, hoping the small tip would somewhat appease the angry handsome man in front of her as she snatched up her shopping bags full of groceries.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted from behind her as she exited the store towards her car.

_'He's not much of a talker. But man does he fit tall, dark and handsome to a tee!'  
_

As she loaded her bags into her car she quickly reflected back onto the scene, quite embarrassed that she acted like a lovesick schoolgirl. But how do you act normal around a guy like _that?_

She had no idea.

But she did know this...

She was definitely coming back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, not sorry haha. I need help.

So what do you think? Please review if you like it! I might also be considering store prompts to help continue so if you have any ideas please comment (I might not do all of them though, we'll see)

See you in the next chapter!

-KC


End file.
